A Very Happy Birthday
by Anne T.M
Summary: It's The Captain's birthday and Tom has a special surprise for her. This is the first stroy in a trilogy.


Disclaimer: It is all owned by a huge corporation that makes tons of money despite ignoring our wishes. I, on the other hand, will hopefully fulfill at least some of their wishes.

Synopsis: Tom gives the Captain a special birthday present that she must share with Chakotay. Written for the Tubby challenge. Anything that appears in italics is something that the character is thinking rather than saying.

Rated PG

This Story is entered in 

A Very Happy Birthday

By: Anne T.M.

Tom exited the Captain's ready room and returned directly to his seat. Chakotay noted that he had been gone for exactly four minutes. The Captain hadn't called for him. Instead, Tom had asked to be excused from his post claiming that he had to discuss something with the Captain. Of course, Chakotay gave him permission, but for some reason he didn't like the idea. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. He knew that that only happened for two reasons, either he was aroused or trouble was brewing. Since Tom was involved it was definitely the latter. Chakotay sat and stared holes into his helmsman's back until the sound of his terminal caught his attention. 

Tom breathed a sigh of relief when Chakotay's console beeped. He listened as Voyager's first officer crossed the bridge and entered the Captain's ready room. Tom smiled. _Happy birthday, Captain._

When he went in he found her sitting at her desk with a PADD in her hand. She shoved it in his direction. "What do you make of this?"

Chakotay crossed the room to her desk and took the PADD from her. As he began to read the hairs on his neck began to tingle once again. "I don't know. It sounds innocent enough but…"

"But, you wonder what he is up to." She jumped out of her seat and moved around the desk to where he was standing. 

Chakotay smiled sheepishly. "Yes, I do. It is hard to take anything he does at face value."

"Especially when it concerns us." She moved just a little closer as she spoke. 

If it had been anyone else he would have felt crowded, but it was Kathryn. "Do you think he is setting us up for something?" 

"Yes, but I don't know what." Kathryn paced back and forth as she thought about it. Finally she stopped right in front of him and grinned. The look on her face was an interesting cross between impish and wicked. "I'm game if you are. Holodeck 1 at 2000 hours." 

"I'll be there." He extended his hand to seal the deal with a handshake. 

~

As he left he felt a little guilty. He had a habit of thinking the worst when Tom Paris tried to get involved in his and Kathryn's relationship, but maybe this was exactly as it seemed. As he settled into his chair he reached behind his head and rubbed his hand across his neck. _Well, trouble must be coming because I know that sex is out of the question! _He sat back down and spent the afternoon contemplating what the evening might bring.

~

When they entered the holodeck the fragrance of fresh flowers overwhelmed them. They found themselves in Tom's tropical paradise program.

Chakotay looked around. "I don't get it! We have been here more than a few times. How is this your special birthday present?"

Kathryn had taken a few steps beyond the bar. "Chakotay, look!" She pointed to the ground. When he looked where she was pointing he saw the arrows. On the floor were direction arrows made out of flowers. She held out her hand to him. "Let's go!" They followed the petals on the floor around a bend and through a hallway. They came to an abrupt halt when they reached a veranda bathed in moonlight. Kathryn walked out into the night air. It was only then that she noticed the large tub filled with water. It was built into the ground surrounded by wooden decking. On the deck lay a white bag with a PADD along side it. Kathryn sat down on the edge and picked up the PADD. Chakotay joined her on the deck and began to unpack the contents of the bag. He pulled out a navy blue swim suit. He shook it out toward her as he wiggled his eyebrows. She snatched it from him. Kathryn was rewarded for her playful act with the brilliant smile that never failed to steal her breath. "It's called a whirlpool," she told him.

Then Chakotay took out a yellow pair of swim trunks. "What is a whirlpool?"

Kathryn smiled as she ran her hands across the sheer yellow material. "If I understand what Tom wrote, it is a big bathtub with some mechanisms that force the water to move." She eyed the water expectantly. "Is the water warm?"

Chakotay swept his hand through the water. He laughed. "No. It's hot."

"The PADD says that we are to change into these swimsuits and enjoy, and I quote, fun in the water and the moonlight. It also says the mini-bar is stocked." She pointed to him as she continued. "Here is where you come in. Your job in all of this is make sure I don't fall asleep in the water and to provide me with liquids to drink so I don't get dehydrated."

Chakotay picked up the yellow shorts and headed for the nearest palm tree. "I'm surprised that Tom thinks I can handle the job!"

Kathryn grabbed her suit and headed in the other direction toward the bathroom. "I don't know Commander, I tend to believe that Tom thinks you already **handle** a lot more than that."

"You'd think Tom would be tired of losing rations by now," Chakotay yelled.

Kathryn finished dressing in the bathroom near the entrance and followed the flowers back toward her watery gift. The air smelled like orchids. When she turned the corner to enter the veranda she saw Chakotay bent over the mini-bar. She stopped for a minute and just looked. Even though she saw him everyday, she rarely looked at him. He was a sight to behold. His broad back flexed as he took some drinks out of the cooling unit. Her eyes traveled down to his toned legs. His tanned skin radiated in the moonlight. _That color sure did a lot for him. _She knew that once the shorts got wet they would be practically transparent. Just the thought of that made her blush. _If he only knew what he did to me._ She smiled as she crossed the room to join him. _Someday he will!_

He didn't know that she had returned until he felt her soft hand on his back. 

"What do we have to drink?"

He stood up and turned to face her. Her hand slid down his back as he moved. He shivered involuntarily. "We have a choice of water, fruit juice, chilled wine, and no I am not sure if it is synthohol, and something that looks like a strawberry slush. What will it be?"

"I'll try the strawberry drink." As Chakotay got the drinks ready Kathryn reached down and flicked the switch that turned on the power. A low humming sound began as the water began to swirl around. She reached her foot over the edge. The heat immediately wrapped around her legs. She took two more steps and then sank down onto the bench. An uncontrollable sound escaped her lips. "Chakotay, this is glorious!" 

Chakotay turned and stopped as he caught sight of her. Kathryn's arms were stretched out along the back of the tub and her head was tilted back resting on a towel. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted. In fact she looked exactly as he had seen her many times. Only this time she was real and he was awake. He placed her drink within her reach and sat down in the lounge chair. "Blue is certainly your color." 

Her eyes flew open. She had been so lost in the luxurious feeling of the water that she had almost forgotten about him. "What are you doing? Aren't you coming in?" She sat up a little straighter and reached for her drink.

"No, this is your birthday gift."

"Exactly! So I can share it if I want to," she countered.

He shook his head no. "Anyway, I have a job to do." He wasn't sure if she was trying to manipulate him but he swore that she began to pout. "Maybe later we can share the gift. For now, maybe we can share some conversation."

She leaned back and relaxed again. "Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

He stretched his legs out and got comfortable in the chair. "I don't know." Usually they talked about ship's business but he wanted tonight to be strictly pleasurable, so he tried to think of something casual to talk about. The problem was that every thing he thought of led him in a direction that he knew she would not care to explore. Finally, he had an idea. "Why don't you tell me about the best birthday you ever had."

"This one is quickly vaulting to the top of the list!" 

She wiggled a little in the water. He watched the water lap around her breasts. _If she only knew what she was doing to me right now!_

As the heat filled her body she sighed. "Okay, let me think. I guess it was when I turned twelve. My father had been away for months and he came home just for my birthday."

"That's sweet. I always knew you were a daddy's little girl."

She glared at him and kicked her leg up splashing water on him as she did. "What about you?"

"No, I was never a daddy's girl." He pulled his legs up quickly before the water flew once again.

Instead of splashing Kathryn just stared at him. "I meant your birthday."

"Oh!" He settled back down. "My favorite birthday is not a certain one but a certain event. My mother used to make a special cake for each of us on our birthday. I never knew what was in it but it had its own special smell. When she baked the cake the aroma drifted throughout the entire village. And each cake smelled differently." Kathryn couldn't help but notice how Chakotay's eyes sparkled when he spoke about his mother. "I remember walking home and feeling the smell of my cake hit me. It was as if a sweet smell was waffling through the air announcing to the village that it was my birthday. It felt special." 

"That's a wonderful tradition your mother made for your family. You should do that for your children." Kathryn added the last statement before she thought. If she had taken a moment she would have realized, because of their circumstances, that he, like she, might never have children. She sat up straighter and moved her hands through the warm water. "Okay, my turn."

"Your turn for what?"

"To ask a question. First kiss."

Chakotay smiled. "I was thirteen. It was under a blooming tree in my village."

"Was it… passionate?"

He gave her a look of exasperation. "It was peck a on the lips. Nothing more. Quick and uneventful. Yours?"

"I was fifteen. It happened after school by the pond in the back of my house."

"True love?"

"I thought so at the time."

Chakotay did not like that answer. As foolish as it was he did not like the thought of her loving someone else, even at fifteen. "What do you mean you thought so?"

"I was young and naïve. I wanted him to like me so I let him kiss me. I had no idea of what to do and to be honest it was pretty disgusting. I thought about kneeing him."

Now Chakotay was laughing. "Oh Kathryn! You didn't. Did you?"

"No I didn't but I did go home and brush my teeth."

He leaned back in his chair and smiled. He was thoroughly enjoying himself. He couldn't even remember the last time that they had shared a relaxing evening together. "My turn." Chakotay watched as Kathryn returned to her original position on the side bench. Her head was once again thrown back and her eyes were closed. _Why are we talking about kissing? I'd rather **be** kissing. _He rubbed his hand across his bothersome neck."Last kiss."

She opened one eye and looked at him. "Kashyk." He stiffened. He had not known. "You?"

"Riley." Kathryn closed her eyes again and took a deep breath. _I never liked that woman! _

"Did you like it?"

__

So much for avoiding dangerous topics. "Then, yes. Afterwards, no." After a moment he countered, "You?" 

"It served its purpose. Best…"

"Ah, ah, my turn."

"No, it's not! You asked about the my last kiss."

"And you asked me if I liked it."

Kathryn opened her mouth to argue but she relented when she saw the determined look on her first officer's face. _I should just pull him into the water. I wonder how smug he would be then!_ "Go ahead."

"Last time."

Kathryn looked him in the eye. "Last time?" His expression told her all she needed to know. "Oh, last time. Mark."

Chakotay couldn't hide his surprise. "Really?" 

"Really." Kathryn crossed her legs and reclined again. "I think I would know."

Chakotay squirmed a little. He had suspected Kashyk and he was sure about Michael. "I'm sorry it's just…"

"Ah, ah. My turn!" She knew his answer would be Riley so she moved on to a new question. "Best thing you did on Voyager."

He took a long drink of water and sat up in his chair. "I don't know. I am not sure I can pinpoint one thing. Hopefully I did a lot of good things. What do you think it was?"

Kathryn emptied her glass. "Just for the record, I think this is alcoholic." She waved the glass at him. "I think the best thing you ever did on Voyager was agree to be my first officer. Everything we have been able to accomplish since then had its origin in that moment. Was it a tough decision, and yes, I know that is two questions?"

He smiled but it did not reach his eyes. "In practicality, no. In reality it was difficult to serve Starfleet again." His eyelashes closed half way as if a bad memory had just invaded his thoughts. "What was the best thing you ever did on Voyager?"

She gave him a crooked smile. "Make you my first officer of course!"

"How about another drink?" He walked around the front of the tub to the bar. 

"One more, please." He handed her the drink and she motioned for him to come into the water.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

He climbed into the swirling water and sat down on the opposite side of the tub. He allowed the heat to envelope his body as he watched the steam rise into the night. "You're right! This is glorious."

They sat quietly enjoying each other's company as the hot water circulated around them. Her foot flexed out and kicked his shin. His eyes opened in surprise. "It's your turn."

"Oh!" He relaxed again and tried to think of something to ask. "Favorite holodeck program." _If she says Fairhaven I may have to kill Tom!_

"That's easy, Sandrines. I love beating everyone at pool and I especially love the late night lessons I have given some privileged members of my crew."

Chakotay raised his eyebrows. "Members?"

"Okay, member. There is only one." 

Chakotay sighed. _That's better._

"Yours."

Suddenly he got very quiet. It took a long time before he spoke. Finally he confessed, "New Earth."

"Oh, Chakotay I didn't know. You never talked about it." She had straightened up and leaned forward moving closer to him as she did.

He did not open his eyes. "There are a lot of things we have never talked about."

"I know." She paused and waited a moment to regain her equilibrium. The idea that he had created a holo program of New Earth touched her in a way she could not explain. They had never spoken of their time there but she always wondered if he cherished their time together as she did. _I guess now I know._ "I'd like to see it."

"Maybe someday."

She nodded her head in understanding. They both settled back as she continued the game. "Worst relationship."

"Seska, hands down!"

"I would have to agree!"

"You."

"I have not had that many serious relationships but probably, Cheb, my high school boyfriend."

"Best relationship." He chose this question because of her last question. Only after he asked did he realize the danger inherent in it.

Without missing a beat she answered, "This one."

Chakotay was thunderstruck. He didn't even know that she classified what they had as a relationship, let alone the best one she has ever had! He thought of a few suggestive replies but instead he chose to applaud her honesty. He held his glass up in the air. She did the same. Mimicking her words he said, "I would have to agree."

"Biggest regret."

His head remained back as he spoke. "Professional or personal?"

"Take your pick." Kathryn had opened her eyes imperceptibly to see his reaction to her question. She often wondered if he regretted the decisions that had set his life on this course.

"I guess they are both intertwined. I regret that while I was in Starfleet I could not do anything to stop the Cardassians. Along that vein I regret that I never reconciled with my father while he was alive." He paused for a moment then added, "But I do not regret for one moment joining this crew."

She sat up and looked at his face. _Such a handsome face. _"Thank you." Their eyes remained locked. "Do you think he knows now?"

"Who?"

"You father."

Chakotay looked at her skeptically. "Such a question from a scientist."

She reached out and slapped his knee. "If you taught me anything during this journey it is that everything is not scientific. Some things are unexplainable. Dare I say, spiritual."

He was very aware of their new positions. He was sitting up and his legs were apart with her knees between his. If either of them moved at all their thighs would be touching. "Then I guess I did something good." He closed his legs just slightly, which forced the inside of his thighs to brush against the outside of hers.

She didn't move. In fact she didn't react. Her voice sounded harsh as she asked him, "Do you think he knows?"

It struck him that this mattered to her. "Yes, I think he does. I have seen him in many of my vision quests. I think we have reached a certain level of peace."

Kathryn began to slide back and as she did her legs slid down the length of his. "Good!" 

Just then a star shot through the sky. "Maybe that's him now!" They both laughed and returned to their former positions. She once again looked like the epitome of relaxation. Chakotay watched her for awhile and enjoyed the sight of her in this unusual state. Tranquil was not her normal state of being. She tended toward frantic. Yet, she looked so peaceful that he wasn't sure if he should continue asking questions. Then he heard her remind him that it was his turn. "Hardest thing you every did."

"Get up every morning and pretend that I don't love you."

Chakotay was stunned. He bolted to an upright position and saw that she hadn't moved.

"Kathryn?"

She stayed as she was, completely immobile. If her chest hadn't been rising above the water she may have looked dead. Very slowly she straighten herself and opened her eyes to face him. "I mean it." He just sat there staring at her with his mouth agape. "Chakotay, I turned 46 years old today. I have spent the last few days doing some serious soul searching. I'll admit that I did not intend to say anything like this tonight but I guess the discussion just pushed me in the right direction. I have served Starfleet all my life but there is a part of me that always wanted to be a wife and a mother. Now, when I look at my life, all I can see are the years passing by."

"You're not the only one who feels like the world has left them far behind."

She reached across the water and took his hand. "I know and I am sorry for that. It just hit me yesterday while we were sitting on the bridge that the worst way to miss someone is to be sitting right beside them knowing you can't have them." Chakotay rubbed his thumb across her hand. Kathryn looked at him shyly. "But I guess you have known that for a long time." 

He continued caressing her hand. "Where does that leave us?" he asked quietly. He was afraid that he already knew the answer.

Kathryn stood up without letting go of his hand. She lifted his arm and spun under it so that she was sitting next to him with his arm draped across her shoulder. "Last night I came to a decision. I gave myself one year. If we were not home by my next birthday then I would tell you how I felt. Then if you still wanted to I had hoped that we would pursue a relationship."

"I still want to and now I know." He turned and lifted her chin with his hand.

"Chakotay, I need to ease into this. After years of fighting this I have only had about twelve hours to think about a different path. I would like to stay with my original thought, home or my next birthday. Can you wait?"

He rubbed his finger across her chin. "Of course I can. I waited when I had no promise from you, this should be a piece of cake." They both squirmed until they got comfortable. Chakotay's arm remained around Kathryn shoulder and she had reached up and entwined her fingers with his. "I think maybe we should define some parameters." Kathryn elbowed him in the stomach. "I guess hand holding is okay."

"In private."

"Hugging?"

"Maybe."

"Kissing?"

"Doubtful."

"Sex?"

"NO!"

"I guess I can live with those parameters, until then!"

She settled herself against his side. Each of them felt the new sense of peace that came with their commitment.

"Kathryn?"

"Mmm?"

"How about my birthday instead?"

The End

(The story will continue in a story entered in the Love Throughout The Years Contest: Category - Hair.)


End file.
